The Uchiha Massacre, Take Never!
by kittystarry
Summary: Before Itachi could assassinate the Uchiha clan and even his best friend, a mysterious figure warns the clan. Before Itachi could figure out who, the figure ended his ninja career. The figure asked for one thing in return, let Sasuke marry whoever he want


Itachi breathing in. Today was the day he will murder his clan. He breathed out. He was about to kill his best friend, the final hit before he would drown. Another minute later, he watched his friend die. He smirked at the power following through his veins. He laughed as he ran to finish the job. Sasuke was late as he just started to head home. He smiled hoping dinner would still be there.

Itachi found that for some reason, most clan members were walking about at night. He cocked his head but it didn't matter. Just before he could strike the first member, he saw a flash and he jumped back. He frowned. _What was that just now?_ Itachi saw his parents, both fear and anger on their faces. He growled and tried again only to find himself blocked. The Uchiha clan faced Itachi, angry. He growled out, "Why can't I attack you?!" A feminine chuckle was heard, "That would be my doing."

A figure appeared in front of the awed clan, "Hello Itachi. I am your executor." Itachi hissed, "Who are you?" The figure bowed, "No one special. A monster." Itachi tried to see past the cloak but failed. Soon Sasuke came in and shouted, "Itachi-nii-san!" Itachi smirked and pulled out a kunai. His mother showed enormous fear. The figure laughed, "Sasuke, that isn't your brother. Run!" Sasuke gasped and saw the man holding a kunai. He tried to dodge but failed. He saw Itachi come at him and then a bright yellow light.

He blinked to find himself in his mother's arms. The figure chuckled, "Give up?" Itachi growled and tried to run. The figure wagged a finger and formed a rasengan. The clan was awed yet again. The figure roared as they charged, "This is for my home!" She hit Itachi in the gut. Itachi gasped as he coughed up blood. The figure slammed into his face, "That is for my precious people!" Itachi heaved as he bled on the ground. The figure smirked and stabbed his heart with a kunai, "And that… was for taking my teme."

Itachi was barely alive when the hokage and anbu came running from the massive red chakra burst. The clan just stood in awe. The figure came up to Sasuke, who hid behind his mother. The figure smiled, "Hello Sasuke…" Sasuke sniffled. His father sighed, "How can we repay you?" The figure shrugged and pointed to Sasuke, "Let him marry whoever he wants. Let no one have any say in who he loves." The father stiffened while the mother smiled, "Thank you." The figure let out a light laugh and before they left, she said, "Who knows, maybe he'll choose me…"

The hokage sighed as he watched the figure wave and blink away. He smiled a little. _Naruto Uzumaki. So full of surprises. Hmm, since her goal is done, what will happen to the younger one? Or rather her? Will she return to the future? Perhaps, perhaps. My job is to lookout for the current one._ The hokage approached Fugaku and Mikoto, "Your son is alive but barely." Sasuke sniffled, "Is he going to be okay?" Sarutobi nodded, "In time. However, he will need therapy and his life as a ninja is over. Not only is he blind, his face will never be straight, but he also can't walk." Sasuke's father sighed, "Well, he was about to kill the clan. Didn't he kill Shisui?" The hokage smiled, "He's perfectly fine, recovering in the hospital."

Fugaku looked from the sky to Sasuke. He smiled and ruffled his son's head, "Let's go home, son." Sasuke smiled and nodded. The figure chuckled from afar. _Your welcome teme. Now as long as you don't go all emo on me, I'm fine. _The figure's eyes closed as fire swirled around the figure. Soon, it was as if the figure was never there to begin with. Mikoto smiled as Sasuke ate dinner, "So Sasuke-kun, do you like anyone at school?" Sasuke pouted, "Girls are gross, besides, I have to be the best ninja!" Mikoto giggled and ruffled his head. Fugaku smiled too.

At school, Sasuke sighed as he went back. His parents told him to keep an open mind about girls so he respected that after what happened to his crazy brother. There was a boring class just for the males and Sasuke then went out to recess. He looked around at the girls, some admired from afar while others waved and giggled. Sasuke sighed. He looked up to find another class coming in, which was new. Suddenly, four boys ran to play a game of ball. Sasuke shrugged. _I have nothing better to do. Mom says I should get more friends…_

Naruto grinned as she threw the ball to Kiba. He laughed and kicked it to Shikamaru who was half asleep and Chouji was eating chips. Naruto pouted, "Shikamaru, Chouji! No fair! You guys aren't really playing so we have no challenge!" Shikamaru shrugged and he sat under a tree, "Just play against Kiba." Naruto pouted as Chouji joined Shikamaru. Kiba smirked as he brought out Akamaru, "Looks like we'll win again!" Naruto stuck her tongue out. _Shit! Not good!_ A boy spoke, "Can I join in?"

Naruto and Kiba turned to find Sasuke Uchiha. Kiba snorted, "Wow, the great Sasuke Uchiha wants to join us? That's rich!" Naruto hit his head, "Kiba, don't be mean! We need another player! In fact, Sasuke, you can be on my team!" Sasuke nodded at the boy. He had long blonde hair in a ponytail and goggles on his head. He was also wearing an orange jumpsuit. Sasuke sighed as he got ready. He stood next to Naruto, feeling really tall. The ball came and they played.

At the end, Naruto landed on the grass and laughed, "Neh, Sasuke. You're pretty good!" Sasuke nodded, breathing hard, "Not bad yourself, Naruto." Kiba frowned as Akamaru joined him, "No fair Uzumaki! You had an Uchiha!" Naruto stuck her tongue out, "Well you had Akamaru!" Kiba glared and Shikamaru and Chouji came up. Shikamaru yawned, "What's with the ruckus?" Kiba frowned, "Naruto had an Uchiha on her team!" Naruto grinned and linked arms with Sasuke, "Yeah well girls rule!"

Kiba glared and Naruto giggled. Sasuke was shocked, "You're a girl?!" Kiba suddenly burst out laughing with Shikamaru and Chouji. Naruto looked offended, "Why yes, I am. What the hell did you think I was? A duck?" Sasuke stuttered, "Er, well… you looked like a girly boy…" Naruto cracked her knuckles and the laughter didn't stop. Sasuke gulped as he started to run. Naruto shouted, "Get back here Uchiha!"

The fan girls saw Naruto running at Sasuke like crazy. They saw their 'loved one' in distress and came to stop Naruto. Ino put a hand up, "Naruto! Stop it! You'll hurt Sasuke-kun!" Naruto growled, "That asshole called me a boy!" The girls laughed, "That wouldn't be the first time." Sasuke's heart was beating fast from running fast. _Damn, this girl is fast._ Naruto rolled her eyes and kindly smiled, "My mistake… I'll be going now…" The fan girls smirked as Sasuke disappeared. Naruto smirked. _It's not over. You'll be hearing from the great prank mistress._

Sasuke went home and was still breathing hard. Fugaku looked down and asked, "What's wrong with you? Fan girls?" He turned to his curious mother, "Mom, why do girls get so angry when you mistaken their gender?" Mikoto chuckled as Fugaku looked at his wife, "Well, would you like it if someone said, oh? You're a boy? Oops." Sasuke nodded, "I guess that would be embarrassing." Mikoto grinned, "So you met a girl you like?" Sasuke sighed, "I met a girl who is weird. She hangs out with guys and dresses like a guy. We played and for the whole time, I thought she was a boy." Mikoto giggled as she went back to cooking. Fugaku rolled his eyes and went back to reading.

The next day, Sasuke came home from school. Fugaku nearly had a heart attack, "Sasuke, what happened to you?!" Mikoto bit her lip from laughing. Sasuke grumbled. His face was stained with ink. Sasuke whined, "Is there anything to get this stuff off!?" Mikoto sighed as she grabbed a rough sponge and started to scrub his face. Fugaku sighed, "Well?" Sasuke pouted, "That boyish girl got her revenge. Or at least that's what she said." Sasuke held still as the ink slowly came off. Sasuke was now red faced from rubbing.

He came into school with a pinkish face. At lunch, he found Naruto and her friends. He growled as he tapped his foot. Naruto giggled as she looked up, "Hiya! You look pink. Did something embarrassing happen to you?" Sasuke growled. Naruto waved off at him, "Neh, relax. Now, that you know I'm a girl and I got my revenge, we're cool." Sasuke glared at her. Naruto smiled, "Want to have lunch with us?" Sasuke blinked then slowly nodded. Kiba gapped, "But…" Naruto rolled her eyes, "I'm being nice, geez."

Shikamaru yawned and grabbed from Chouji's lunch. Naruto smiled and let Kiba grab from her lunch. Sasuke unpacked his lunch and saw Naruto steal a bite. He glared but Naruto smiled, "We share lunch, Sasuke. Don't like it then join your fan girls." Sasuke glared, "Just ask next time." Naruto's held a glint and stole yet again. Sasuke smirked at stole from hers. Naruto smiled, "Your welcome." Sasuke smirked as they all continued to eat. Kiba glanced between Naruto and Sasuke; he wanted to tear Sasuke apart.

Kiba stood up, "Neh, how about a spar." Naruto grinned, "Okay but don't go crying when I win!" Kiba smiled as he put Akamaru down. Naruto smiled and got into position. Shikamaru and Chouji sat under a tree and Sasuke followed to suit. Fan girls noticed Sasuke was sitting and watching a spar. More so, they noticed he was watching Naruto. Right when Naruto and Kiba were going to hit each other, fan girls came running. Naruto's sweat dropped as she dodged out of the way. Shikamaru and Chouji grabbed Sasuke and ran behind Kiba and Naruto.

Ino growled, "Move Naruto!" Naruto smirked, "Or what?" Sakura glared at Naruto, "Look, Sasuke is just hanging out with you because he feels sorry for you!" Naruto snorted, "Fine. We'll let one girl come." Instantly each girl took a step forward. They growled and started to fight with each other. The five ran away, quickly. Sasuke was awed, "How did you get them off my tail?" Naruto laughed, "Please, they are so pathetic! All you do is pit them against each other." Kiba grinned and put his arm around Naruto, "You're modest. Naruto, here can control the whole gang, since she knows their weaknesses."

Sasuke nodded, "So can I hang out with you guys?" While the males glared, Naruto walked up to him and gave him a high five, "Well isn't that what friends do?" The males slowly agreed, knowing Naruto isn't one to be mean to someone who did nothing. Sasuke let himself smile. Naruto gasped and pointed to his face. Sasuke cocked his head. Naruto smiled, "You smiled! Okay, now my goal is to make you smile at least, once a day!" Sasuke blinked while a low growl wasn't heard from Kiba.

She put her arms around Chouji and Shikamaru, "Come on guys! We're one big anti- fan girl club here!" Soon the end of the day came and Sasuke was waiting outside of Naruto's class. Naruto came out and yelped as Sasuke took her arm and pulled her aside. Naruto panicked when she saw fan girls and grabbed Sasuke as they ran. Sasuke was surprised that Naruto was so fast, that she was practically dragging him. They stopped by a tree and Naruto smiled, "So what did you want, teme?" Sasuke twitched at the name, "Dobe…" Naruto pouted.

Sasuke shook his head, "I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner?" Naruto suddenly looked frightened and then smiled, "Um, no thanks. I'm busy today. Why don't you try Kiba, Shikamaru or Chouji?" Sasuke sighed but nodded. Naruto grinned and waved goodbye. He wanted to find out about her more. She wasn't like the other girls, she was a mystery. He found Kiba talking to Chouji and Shikamaru watching the clouds. Sasuke was nervous but asked once again, "Hey guys, do you three want to come over for dinner?"

Shikamaru and Chouji blinked. Shikmaru yawned, "Sure, if my mom lets." Chouji nodded, "I'll have to ask my mom." Kiba shrugged, "I guess, we really have nothing better to do." Sasuke nodded, "So why doesn't Naruto want to come? She doesn't like me?" Shikamaru sighed, "That girl is always busy after school. I have no idea." They smiled at Sasuke as they started to walk. Sasuke breathed in the sweet smell of cherry blossoms. _Hmm, if it wasn't for Naruto, I wouldn't have friends right now…_

Mikoto was happy Sasuke brought home friends, even though Fugaku wanted to train him further. After the Itachi incident, it was forbidden to push any child. Mikoto smiled, "So Sasuke-kun, who are you friends?" Sasuke pointed to Shikamaru, "This is Shikamaru Nara." He pointed to Chouji, "This is Chouji Akichimi." And lastly he pointed to Kiba and Akamaru, "That's Kiba Inuzuka and his puppy, Akamaru." While Mikoto cooed over the puppy, Fugaku frowned at his choice of friends. Mikoto set the dinner on the table.

As they were eating, his friends talked. Mikoto smiled. _It's much more lively._ Kiba grinned, "Oh, you should have seen it, Ino had just a smudge of dirt and she screamed!" Sasuke smirked, "She's dumb." Shikamaru suddenly slapped his head, "You baka! Ino's father is friends with mine! I'm so dead when my mom hears about this!" Kiba laughed. Mikoto frowned, "You boys are awfully disrespectful to girls." Kiba winced, "Trust me Uchiha-san, if we crossed the line, we would know." Mikoto smiled, "Oh?"

Shikamaru yawned, "Yeah, it was like when he first met Naru." Kiba turned red. Sasuke stabbed his food, "I would love to hear it." Chouji was on his thirds and spoke, "Well, she was trying to get Shikamaru and me to play some game. Kiba came over because he was also a troublemaker and wanted to make himself known. Trouble was, he challenged the prank mistress." Sasuke smirked, "So what happened?" Shikamaru chuckled evilly, "Kiba got himself whipped. She planted little stink bombs in his pants so every time he sat down…" Shikamaru cracked up. Chouji and Mikoto joined in. Fugaku rolled his eyes.

Kiba was blushing hard, "Okay, I get it. She's skilled at getting back at people." Shikamaru smiled, "But she was nice enough to sit next to you while no one else did." Kiba blushed harder, "Shut up…" Shikamaru smiled harder, "Hmm, I wonder if I should tell her about that girl joke yesterday." Kiba glared, "You wouldn't." Shikamaru smirked, "If you apologize to Ino. I'm not getting yelled at by my mom." Kiba sighed, "Fine…" Mikoto chuckled, "This girl sounds like an interesting one. Why isn't she eating dinner with us?"

Sasuke grumbled, "She's busy. Always busy after school." Fugaku stared at his son, "So what is the girl's full name?" When Sasuke was about to answer, Kiba put his hand over his mouth, "We'd rather not tell." Fugaku was growling, "Why the hell not!?" Shikamaru shrugged, "She has a phobia of adults. I'm not sure why, but once when I mentioned her full name, she was out the next day." Sasuke raised a brow. Fugaku was still mad but his wife scowled, "Sit down! It's the girl's privacy! No reason to get so worked up over a seven year old!"

After his friends were picked up, wary of Sasuke's father, Mikoto went to talk to him. Sasuke frowned, "Why does everyone seemed scared of father?" Mikoto sighed, "I think it's because he's Mr. grumpy." Sasuke sighed. Mikoto smiled and playfully punched him, "So tell me about your girlfriend!" Sasuke blushed furiously, "She's not my girlfriend! Girls are stupid!" Mikoto chuckled, "Okay just asking. Your friends seem to really like her." Sasuke glared at his mother and she laughed, "I have to know. What do you like most about her appearance?"

Sasuke thought for a moment, "Her eyes." Mikoto cocked her head. Sasuke looked at his ceiling and closed his eyes. _Naruto flashed in his mind. Her smile was warm and her hair blew softly. Her eyes sparkled as she glanced at Sasuke._ Sasuke smiled and Mikoto squealed. Sauske nodded, "She has the bluest eyes around. I'm serious. They put the sky to shame." Mikoto grinned and kissed her son goodnight. Mikoto smiled evilly as she left. _Oh, I'll find this girl. And this girl will be your wife. Not even Fugaku will get in my way._


End file.
